


REVERSE SNAP

by skeletalbeings



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, I Wrote This After Playing Uno On A Flight, Not Serious, Thanos Knows He's Fucked Now, The Rest Of The Gang Make A Small Cameo, Uno's Reverse Card Reverses The Snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletalbeings/pseuds/skeletalbeings
Summary: just a crack fic i wrote, inspired by being on a plane, playing uno with my brother.and also to get over my infinity war grief and write a fic where no one except thanos dies.you're welcome.(it's rushed cause at the time of starting to write this fic, my plane is landing in ten minutes)





	REVERSE SNAP

**REVERSE SNAP**

 

"y-you should have gone for the head" thanos taunted, and he slowly held up the golden gauntlet, snapping his fingers with a metallic clang.

"no!" thor screamed, and a brilliant flash of bright white light engulfed the small clearing, and when the dust settled, thanos seemed to be returning out of a daze.

 

"what did you do?" the god yelled, his good eye searching for answers, fear written across his features.

but he knew what had happened, he knew when thanos looked around, searching for his work to come into effect, upon the unconscious heroes.

thor needed to stall, await anyone to awaken, but no one seemed anywhere close to waking up, the god of thunder needed a distraction.

 

"shriveled grape! want to see what i have here?" thor questioned, and the titans gaze locked with his own, a hint of anger barely hidden.

"what is it-" and before the titan could continue talking, thor grabbed the weathered blue piece of paper from his pocket, unfolding the 'gag gift' from his fellow warrior, tony stark.

 

it was called the reverse card, a bit of a mean joke from the midgardian man when thor had told the team during a game of uno, that he wished to reverse his brothers' crimes.

 

"what is that?" thanos screwed up his face.

 

"with the power of the reverse card, i undo your actions" and after he'd uttered the sentence, the tiny bit of blue paper dissolved into ashes, blown away by the light wind.

 

thor noticed the soldier, and his friend awake.

"steve-" the unknown man questioned, before being blown away from the wind.

 

it didn't work, of course, it didn't.

 

but then something special happened, the ground where the unknown had been standing previously, glowed an eerie blue, and the ashes began to reform until the very distinct human form took shape.

 

"what sorcery is this?" thanos shouted, disbelieved that it was being reversed by a bit of paper.

 

"uno" thor smirked proudly, and with an angry yell, thanos disappeared into a puff of ashy smoke.

 

it was over.

but thor would never admit to having won by a petty game.

 

 


End file.
